Haunted By Our History
by Ramore361
Summary: Sequel to 'The Kind You Stop'. Bucky and Rosalie have been running, trying to stay under the radar and away from Hydra's constant threat. But as much as they run, their past will never leave them alone. Not until they face it. CIVIL WAR PLOT.
1. Chapter 1

Rosalie looked at the small stand on the corner of the street, her eyes growing wide in awe. Flowers, freshly cut and in perfect bloom. There were so many colours and types, all she could think of was the memory she had of being in the garden with her mother, a memory she held so dearly. It had come to her months ago when they were driving through the French Riviera, and it was a flash of memory that Rosalie knew for certain was real.

Bucky was by her side as she slowed her pace, a bag of fresh vegetables and fruit from the market in his hands. He could see the way her eyes lit up at the sight of the flowers, even beneath the wide-brimmed hat she wore.

"You like them?" he asked, a small smile on his lips.

"They're beautiful," she nodded.

"Pick some," he encouraged. "We won't be back in a market for another two weeks,"

Rosalie stepped closer to the stand, running her fingers over the tops of the range of bouquets. Bucky liked to see her like this. They were always running, always hiding from the inevitable that was chasing them. But in small moments like this he could imagine their life together being completely normal. Picking flowers at the market, staying in the same place for longer than a week, not being afraid to be seen by anyone.

But this was the life they had to live for now. It had almost been a year without being found since they left Montana and their comfortable life alone in the mountains, and even without Hydra managing to find them and take them in again, their paranoia was always high.

Deciding on a bunch of yellow tulips, Rosalie reached out for the bouquet and brought them to her nose to smell. A smile spread across her lips at the soft and comforting aroma. Bucky leaned down against her shoulder and smelled them for himself, one hand on her hip.

"Ah, a perfect choice," the woman at the stand complimented in German.

"They are," Rosalie returned fluently before handing over the money. "Please, keep the change,"

The woman smiled back appreciatively, watching as the couple turned to merge with the large crowd on the street. Bucky's clothed metal arm wound around Rosalie's shoulders, holding her close as his other hand held a material bag full of groceries and necessities to get them to their next town. They had been in a small town outside of Munich for three weeks now and although they felt comfortable, they knew they couldn't be too sure. They couldn't let themselves stay in one place too long.

They both knew what happened to them last time they were found by Hydra. Decades of thinking the other was dead or non-existent, and it had taken too long to find each other again. Neither of them would let that happen again.

"I like it here," Rosalie told him as they walked through the crowd toward the end of the street, making their way to the apartment.

"Me too," he admit, looking around. "We'll come back,"

"I could happily live here with you," Rosalie sighed contently, looking to him with a grin.

Bucky returned the expression.

"I'd live anywhere with you," he countered, leaning down to capture her lips with his own.

Rosalie smiled into the kiss, the bouquet of tulips wrapping around his neck as she reached up to hold him close. Everyone else continued walking around them, ignoring the couple in the middle of the street who seemed to forget where they were. To everyone else, Rosalie and Bucky were nobody. They were nothing but another couple walking through the streets, too consumed in themselves.

And for the two assassins that Hydra once had a complete hold on, that's all they ever wanted to be. Nobody.

* * *

There were few things in this world that could bring Bucky a sense of peace, and a majority of those things all came from Rosalie. As she laid in his arms that night, her head against his bare chest, her fingers running over his shoulder where the skin met the metal, Bucky felt at peace. His own hand was running along her back, trailing down over her shoulder and tracing along the scars where Hydra once created a monster.

He could picture seeing the wires beneath her skin as she was strapped to the hospital bed beside him, watching her writhe in pain and terror. Those memories came to him in flashes every now and then, just as everything did with both of them.

A moment later Rosalie's body jolted upright to the sound of a garbage can being knocked over outside. Bucky sat up too, startled, watching as Rosalie walked over to the window to look out at the street.

"It's...it's just kids outside," she panted, still staring down at the street.

Even from where Bucky sat on the bed, he could see Rosalie's chest heaving.

"It's okay," he reassured.

"I didn't mean to..." she shook her head. "It sounded just like...the cell doors..."

Rosalie reached her hands up to cover her face as she sunk down to the floor, trying to calm her mind. Hydra was clawing its way back into her brain and she couldn't let it eat away at her again. These were just sounds, they weren't real.

"You're not there anymore," Bucky whispered, slowly making his way over to her. "You're here, and you're safe."

"I know," she nodded. "It just...took me back,"

Bucky frowned and wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss to her head. He knew exactly what it was like to have your mind take you somewhere you didn't want to go, to know you're safe and yet feel so terrified.

"It's never going to go away," she told him softly. "Is it?"

Bucky could only continue to hold her, because the question she asked was one that ran around his own mind too often. It was one he couldn't answer, and one he didn't want to face anymore.

* * *

It was only two weeks later when they were in a supermarket in Switzerland that they saw a glimpse of the news broadcast. A group of heroes, _superheroes_ , taking on a hoard of robots that were tearing down the city of Sokovia. They were called The Avengers, and there was one face among them all that struck both Bucky and Rosalie for different reasons.

To Rosalie, the man with the blonde hair who was dressed in the blue suit was known as the man from the bridge. The man she fought while serving Hydra, the man who let her fall through the destruction and into the water beneath them. To Bucky, he was so much more.

He was the man Bucky read about at the Smithsonian, the man Bucky had been researching for over a year now. The man that flashed into his mind constantly.

"That's him," Rosalie whispered, moving closer to Bucky's side as she noticed his body grow tense. "Isn't it?"

Bucky nodded.

"That's him,"

Everyone around them stopped what they were doing, eyes glued to the small screen in the corner. Everyone knew who these people were, everyone knew who that man was. And so did Bucky, at least he thought so.

 _"Bucky?" Rosalie asked in a panicked breath, watching Bucky fall to his knees in the middle of the apartment._

 _Settling down in front of him, Rosalie cupped the man's cheeks in her hands and waited for him to return from the daze he was in. As often as this happened to both of them, the worry was still there. It could be a happy memory they are reliving, it could be a detail of their life they had finally recovered, and it could be recalling the moment they brutally ended a life._

 _It was unpredictable, just like the rest of their lives._

 _"Bucky, come back," she coaxed softly. "You're okay, you're here,"_

 _"I'm okay," he nodded, his mind snapping back to reality. "I'm fine, it wasn't...it was me, not the Soldier,"_

 _Rosalie's lips gently turned up into smile._

 _"A memory?"_

 _Bucky nodded, the same smile on his lips, his eyes closing._

 _"I was at home, well I think it was home," he explained. "I was eating chocolate, I was with...he was my friend. He was...he was that man, the man I...in the river,"_

 _"The man from the museum?" Rosalie asked, her brows pulling together in concern. "You remember him?"_

 _"The plaque said we were friends," Bucky nodded, rubbing his eyes. "I didn't know he was...we were kids, but I_ know _it was him,"_

They were both still staring at the screen when their shopping cart was nudged accidentally, shoppers beginning to get back to what they were doing. Rosalie snapped back to the moment, taking control of their cart and beginning to pull Bucky along with her, her hand wrapping around his.

"You're okay," she reminded.

Bucky nodded in response, assuring her he was fine, he wasn't panicking. But every time he saw Steve's face, he felt guilt and sadness. He will never forget how Steve looked at him when they met on the bridge. It was like he had just witnessed something horrific. The man he grew up with is not here anymore, instead there is this monster.

"They're not near us," Bucky cleared his throat. "We should be safe,"

They began slowly walking down the aisles of the supermarket once again, both listening closely to the news report. They each remembered small details about The Avengers from their time with Hydra and what they had read about over their past year of freedom, but seeing them now made them realise just how crazy it all was. At Hydra, secrecy was everything.

No one knew their name, no one knew their face. But everyone knew the Avengers. Everyone knew that man.

* * *

Months later, Rosalie felt her chest heaving for air as she returned to the apartment. It had been three weeks since they had been here, breaking their long-running two week rule. Bucharest had been good to them, it felt like home, a real home they could see themselves in for a long time. Maybe not always in the cheap, run-down apartment.

They had ran all over Europe, all over big cities and small towns, and they finally gave themselves a break.

"Rose?" Bucky called out, his croaky morning voice letting her know that he had not long woken up.

"I'm back," she returned, walking into the bedroom.

Bucky watched her at the doorway, dressed in his black hoodie, kicking off her shoes. She pulled the hood off her head, untying her hair and letting it wash over her face. It was longer than he ever remembered it now, but he couldn't talk. Every day Rosalie suggested trimming his hair, but he was too used to it.

"I thought we picked up a jacket just like that one for you back in Berlin," Bucky mused.

"I like this one," she shrugged, letting it fall off her shoulders. "It smells like you,"

Grinning in response, Bucky put one arm beneath his head as he remained laying in bed, watching Rosalie peel off each layer of clothing on her way to the shower. For three weeks his days began just the same as this one did. Rosalie went for a run, checking their surroundings on her way, as Bucky remained in the apartment. As much as they enjoyed being with one another constantly, the two hours alone in the morning was refreshing for both of them.

But they both enjoyed when she returned.

Bucky ran in the late afternoon, choosing to do the dusk check up on the neighbourhood. They could never be too normal - they were always watching their backs.

"Anything new?" Rosalie asked, poking her head out of the bathroom to look at Bucky and the notebook by his side.

He had been keeping track of his old life, gathering new information and memories every time he read over all the old newspaper clippings and reports. Most of the book was full of pictures, and most of those pictures were Steve Rogers.

 _Inseparable childhood friends._

 _Brooklyn, New York._

"Little bits," he nodded.

As the water began to run in the bathroom, Bucky finally pulled himself from the bed. With a soft stretch of his arms, he slid a shirt over his body and walked into the kitchen. They had been living off half a loaf of bread and three apples for the past few days, and Bucky was only just realising how little they had.

"Rose," he called out softly, walking into the bathroom to speak over the running shower. "I'll be back soon,"

"Where are you going?" she asked, sticking her her head out from behind the curtain.

"Getting some supplies," he told her with a smirk. "Unless you don't want breakfast?"

Rosalie shook her head at him in reply, her eyes narrowing.

"You're cooking," she replied, slipping back into the stream of water.

Chuckling as he left the room, Bucky pulled his hoodie back on and grabbed his baseball cap before heading out of the apartment.

But their normal mornings were now over. Just as they began to settle, they were going to be uprooted once more. Because as Bucky would wait by a fruit stand, thinking of what he was going to cook for himself and Rosalie given his limited cooking skills, everything would come crashing down. Every new town, every new life, every time they started somewhere else was going to be wasted.

All at the hands of a newspaper in Bucky's gaze.

One that had the words Winter Soldier plastered in the headlines, right above his photograph.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys! Back with the sequel to The Kind You Stop. Basically going to dive right into the Civil War plot line. Let me know what you all think and please leave a review with your thoughts! Thanks for reading xx**_


	2. Chapter 2

As Bucky stood on the side of the road, preparing to cross and get a better look at the newspaper, he saw the man behind the stand. He was looking right at Bucky, and his eyes were growing wide with fear. Bucky neared, never changing his hurried pace, watching as the man left the stand and began running away through the crowd.

The Winter Soldier had bombed the International Center in Vienna. At least that's what the newspaper said. That's what everyone in this city read and what everyone in the world was learning.

And as Bucky looked around at the crowded street, noticing people pass by reading the same paper he held in his hands, every fear had ran through his mind. But the biggest concern he had right now was not for himself out here in the streets where anyone, especially Hydra, was now able to find him. It was back at the apartment.

Rosalie.

* * *

It only took a few minutes of standing beneath the steaming hot water for Rosalie to instantly feel tired again. The apartment was in silence when she stepped out, letting her know that Bucky was still out. Wrapping herself in a towel, she began to walk around the small apartment in search of clothes.

She dressed herself slowly as she walked around, finding black jeans at the end of the bed and a navy tee strewn across the floor. There weren't too many options for clothing when everything she liked happened to display her numerous scars.

It was after she had pulled on her boots in preparation to walk outside that she heard footsteps in the hall. She paused, hand ghosting over the doorknob, listening closely. Rosalie knew everything about Bucky. The way he moved, the way he breathed, the way he walked. And right now, the footsteps approaching were not his.

Swiftly retreating back into the bathroom, Rosalie listened for the door to open and close, the visitor letting themselves in without a single word. Beneath the sink, Rosalie found a gun and removed the safety, prepared to go up against whoever was on the other side of the wall.

Her heart was racing, sure that Hydra was now back in their lives, trying to take them back in. But she would rather die.

However as she took her first step away from the room, she saw the man standing in the middle of the room. The same man she saw on the bridge. The man they saw on the news months ago. He was holding Bucky's journal, staring down at the pictures of himself.

Rosalie said nothing when he looked up and saw her standing there, holding a gun, a hard and paranoid look on her face.

"You," Steve whispered, his eyes narrowing.

That's when Rosalie noticed Bucky behind the man, having made it in through the rear window. He looked over at Rosalie with a soft nod before his gaze turned to Steve. The man that had been clouding his dreams and memories for months on end.

"Do you know me?" Steve asked, his voice calmer than either of them expected.

Bucky took a moment to respond.

"You're Steve," he nodded. "I read about you in a museum,"

"I know you're nervous, and you have plenty of reason to be," Steve begun, setting down the journal. "But you're lying,"

Rosalie watched carefully between the two of them, her hands still clutching at the gun, ready to aim whenever the moment called for it. Her heart was racing as she looked at Bucky.

"I wasn't in Vienna," Bucky shook his head. "I don't do that anymore,"

Even while looking at Steve, Bucky could see Rosalie's brows pulling together in confusion. This wasn't how he wanted to tell her about the news, this wasn't how he wanted to let her know they needed to get out of here. Far, far away from here.

"Well the people who did are coming here now, and they're not planning on taking you alive," Steve explained.

"That's smart," Bucky nodded. "Good strategy,"

They could all hear the heavy footsteps approaching, their time quickly running out.

"This doesn't have to end in a fight Buck," Steve warned.

Bucky thought for a moment, turning his attention to Rosalie with a knowing look. Whatever was about to come through that door wasn't just here for him. As soon as they saw Rosalie, it would be the two of them they wanted.

And once again they were right back here.

"It always ends in a fight," Bucky told Steve, preparing himself, sliding off the glove that covered his metal arm.

"You pulled me from the river!" Steve cut in, "Why?"

"I don't know," Bucky shrugged.

"Yes you do,"

The moment was interrupted by the glass window shattering by Bucky's side, a grenade hitting against Steve's shield and falling to the ground, ready to blow. Thinking quick, Steve held his shield over the explosive and let it detonate beneath, leaving no damage to the three of them in the room.

Bullets began flying in through the windows, Bucky lifting the mattress from the bed to shield himself. Soldiers burst into the room through the doors and window, immediately going for whoever was closest. Rosalie shot two of them in the leg, throwing her fists at their jaws and kicking them to the ground roughly. Bucky attacked two others who came at him, knocking them unconscious.

Steve did the same, ridding them of the soldiers coming at them with machine guns. Rosalie began marching to the same point Bucky was, but was stopped by the arm Steve had extended that gripped Bucky's shirt.

"Buck, stop!" he demanded. "You're gonna kill someone!"

Bucky threw the man to the ground, silencing him. Then his metal arm drove through the wooden flooring and ripped out two backpacks, tossing one to Rosalie and keeping the other for himself.

"I'm not gonna kill anyone," he muttered.

In one strong movement, Bucky threw his own backpack out of the window, watching it land on the roof of the building opposite. Rosalie threw hers on her back, ready to escape with Bucky out the window. But their plans were halted by more soldiers barging into the room.

Their bullets began spraying the apartment, Steve's shield blocking his and Bucky's body from the metal pellets. Bucky pushed at the man to move, trying to make it to Rosalie and shield her as well, but the woman already had a plan of defense. Grabbing the door of the cabinet, Rosalie ripped it from it's hinges and threw it toward the soldiers like a frisbee. Then she marched over and pulled the guns from their hands, throwing them aside and breaking the arms that were reaching out to stop her.

Bucky pushed Steve toward the soldiers outside, his shield knocking them out on the way. Then he used his own metal arm to deflect the continuing bullets, gripping the soldiers by the neck and slamming them to the ground.

But they didn't stop coming. Out in the stairwell, the German soldiers were everywhere. They were endless.

"Get out, I'll find you on the roof," Bucky told Rosalie as they surveyed the stairwell.

Rosalie threw her elbow behind her and into a soldier's face, knocking him down as she kicked another down the stairs.

"No!" she refused. "We get out together!"

"Listen to me!" he snapped, grabbing Rosalie by the arm. "Go now!"

Rosalie stared back at him in the middle of the chaos around them. Steve picked himself up in the apartment and made it to the door just as Rosalie shook her head at Bucky's words, hurriedly leaning in to press a rushed and desperate kiss to his lips.

"No," she told him firmly. "Together."

And once the words left her mouth, Rosalie was pulled back by a soldier who was unconscious in a matter of seconds. They both moved unbelievable fast and brutally, throwing soldiers from the stairwell and slamming their bodies into the concrete walls. Steve reached out to capture a man falling to his death, pleading with Bucky to go easier.

But Steve didn't know the lengths either of them were willing to go in order to stay hidden. They weren't going to be taken in, not now, not ever.

They fought they way down the stairwell until they both jumped down, gripping the railing on a lower floor and beginning to run toward the open window. Outside was a large gap between the two buildings, but they both made it seem like nothing as their bodies didn't pause once. They fell down through the air and onto the building's roof, Bucky grabbing at his backpack he had thrown minutes ago, and kept running.

"You should have got out of there," Bucky told her as they ran.

"Would you have left me?" she asked. "What happened in Vienna? What is all of this?"

Before Bucky could open his mouth to respond, the both of them were knocked down onto the hard concrete. Rosalie rolled along the hard ground before hitting the edge hard, and Bucky rolled a few times before gaining leverage and sitting up.

They both stared over at the figure in the black suit, claws on their finger tips, their face masked.

Bucky was the first to run at the attacker, throwing punches and kicks as best he could against them. But their claws were sharp and barely missed Bucky each time they reach for him. Rosalie watched as they engaged in a battle on the rooftop, their bodies being thrown all around.

It only took a second for her to stand up also, pushing the pain of a possible concussion out of her mind as she ran toward the fight, throwing her own punches. The masked figured focused on her then, throwing her around and managing to scrape her neck with his claws. Rosalie tossed him back into the concrete blocks, knocking it's head back against the hard wall before she was kicked back.

The attacker then pinned Bucky to the ground, claws pushing down to gouge into his face. Rosalie quickly ran up behind him and jumped on his back, pulling his jaw back with enough pressure to render him useless and tossed him to the ground. Bullets rained down from a helicopter above them as she lifted Bucky up and they ran to the side of the building, jumping down a level.

The masked man followed them, scaling down the building behind them. Steve was also not far behind, as well as a man with wings flying around them in the sky. There was no time to question any of it. All that was on their minds was surviving.

They kept running until their next jump - right down into the middle of freeway traffic. Bucky's arm instinctively reached out to hold Rosalie close, away from the cars narrowing missing them.

Their feet kept them going, but their heads both turned to monitor their followers. The masked man and Steve were close behind.

"Bucky!" Rosalie screamed, noticing the police vehicles driving right toward them.

Bucky grabbed her hand, leading her over a barricade and onto the other side of the road to continue running.

"The bike!" she shouted.

"Keep running!" he ordered.

Rosalie did as Bucky said, running at full speed past the motorbike. She could hear the engine roaring as Bucky pushed the man from it, jumping onto it and speeding down the freeway. As he approached Rosalie, he held out his arm and scooped her up pulling her behind him. Her arms gripped his body desperately, both to keep herself steady and to hold him within her grips.

They sped down through the tunnels, watching closely as the car being driven now by Steve approached behind them. Hanging off the back of it was the masked man, not jumping over the car's roof and diving toward them. Rosalie readied herself, her legs kicking out to push him away, but he just ripped his claws into her leg and held on.

"Rose!" Bucky shouted, reaching behind to grab the man by his throat.

Whoever it was, they were not normal. They were not some vigilante in a suit. They had serious skills.

Once Bucky shook them free of the man, he reached into his backpack and pulled out an explosive, handing it to Rosalie. As they neared the end of the tunnel, Rosalie threw it up to attach to the concrete roof. The explosion narrowly missed them, but coming out through the rubble was the same man they thought they were ridding.

The claws sunk into the back tire, halting them and tossing them from the motorbike. They rolled along the rough road, their bodies reaching out for one another.

It felt like that moment they had nightmares about all over again. The moment they were ripped apart.

"We have to go!" Rosalie panicked, clutching at Bucky's arms.

"I've got you," Bucky assured, watching the police and their backup approach. "I won't let you go,"

"No, no, no, not again Bucky," she whispered. "Come on, we have to run!"

"We can't run," he shook his head, his hand cupping her cheek. "It's okay, it's not Hydra,"

"You don't know that!"

Bucky looked over at Steve who was standing by the man in the mask, his chest heaving, trying to catch his breath. Something about that man made Bucky sure. Something about him made him know that this wasn't Hydra.

Steve watched as Bucky held onto the woman, his body moving to cover her own, shielding her from whatever was coming. When Steve saw the Winter Soldier, there was no humanity in him at all. But this person now was different. Bucky had another life he seemed to value more than his own, and that was going to change everything.

A man in a metal suit flew down and landed in front of them, joining the long line of officers who had their guns aimed directly at them. Bucky and Rosalie stood side by side, their hands ghosting one another's, their bodies rigid and prepared, but nevertheless in surrender.

* * *

 _ **So there's chapter 2 guys! I hope you're enjoying and excited to see what happens next.**_

 _ **Of course, this story follows the Civil War storyline. However my original character Rosalie is going to be incorporated, therefore there will be some changes to the movie plotline/timeline. I really enjoy merging my ideas with the movie plots, so I hope you guys are excited to see how it all works out!**_

 _ **Please leave a review and thanks for reading x**_


End file.
